The Next Sun keeper
by Fallwater
Summary: This story will follow Midoriya's and Uraraka's children on their way to become Heroes. It will take place in a future where the world stop spinning around itself duo to some failed Science project. So normally one half would lay in darkness and the other would be suffer from extreme heat, but luckily other Scientists found a solution for this problem. The Sun keeper.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys and welcome to my first Fanfiction.**

**My mother language is German and not English so please be kind to my Grammatik, Spelling and Sentence structure.**

**This Story will mainly take place in the future from My Hero Academia. I have the basic Idea about the story, but I could also need your help with the details. This and many other Questions I will ask you guys on the end of each chapter, if it is necessary.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from My Hero Academia.**

**So I think for now is all said so let's begin with the Story!**

* * *

The next Sun keeper Chapter 1: Final Exam for Class 3-A

The whole Class 1-A or should I better say now Class 3-A are currently standing before the open gates of the famous Hero School UA. They are all awaiting the signal which will start their final exam. Some are calm and just wait that the time goes by and some are nervous even so they already know what they have to face and then there is Katsuki Bakugo who currently is shouting at Izuku Midoriya, that he will not get a better Score in the exam than himself. Midoriya answers with a smile and a challenging glare, to show him that he is not afraid of him, which annoyed Bakugo even more, stupid Deku he mutter to himself. After that he decided he had said enough and turn around to find Kirishima to give him some advices before the exam is going to Kirishima is that what comes close to a friend to Bakugo and he is the only of their Class. The other member can't deal with explosive character of the blond haired student and Bakugou don't consider them equal to him in terms of Power.

Let's do it Deku! Huh… um yeah said Midoriya and turns to his right to see Ochaco Uraraka in her typical Sports- Festival mode. He laughs to himself in his mind and thinking back to all big tasks they faced over the three years. He wonders where Uraraka takes the energy from to be always so motivated in these tough situations. Midoriya was pulled out of his thoughts by Tenya lide who stop by them. Finally I found you two he said and make his typical hand moves. I thought I wouldn't find you in time to say good luck to both of you. At this moment the Signal goes off.

Damn it I needed to long. Next time I need to be faster he scolded himself. Both Midoriya and Uraraka said him to don't mind it too much and thank him for his supportive words. After that all three of them turn around to the building. They stay there for a little longer and look and each other.

In their mind they replay important memories of their friendship and of the past Years of their live. Finally all three nod with their head almost simultaneously to show the others that there are ready to enter the building.

In short their final exam is very similar to the first one except that they now have to do it without a partner and the teacher/villain they will face will not wear a handicap in form of weights. Because of this the Students are allowed to choose their teacher. This brings another change with it. Every Student gets more or less points depending on their Choices. The reason for that is to make save that the Exam won't be easy or difficult for the Students. For example Denki Kaminari would be have an easy game against Power Loader who most likely will use machinery, which won't stand a chance against Kaminari`s electric abilities or Momo Yaoyorozu has to face Eraser Head. She will end up defenseless, if she isn't fast enough to create something to fight or capture him.

It takes around fifth teen Minutes for all students to enter the room where the introduction will be take place. The moment the last student enters the room Present Mic starts immediately to yell the Introduction throw his microphones. He tells the students how the exam will happen in detail, most of them find it boring, but not Midoriya he as always freak out a bit when a pro hero is near. Present Mic finished his presentation with Plus Ultra and awaits a ton of handclaps which never came. A little bit depressed he gave an empty list to the student next to him. After a while every Student wrote down the teacher they want to fight and the list reach Present Mic again. Alright let the exam begin he yells in a better mode than before.

Midoriya, Uraraka and some other students are still standing in the room and wait that the teacher

they have chosen to fight, has time for them. What teacher will you face asked Midoriya, if I remember right you want to fight No.13, is it still so? Yes it is, I want to challenge him/her for so long now, he or she is still my favorite Hero and I can't wait to spar with him or her. I heard that he or she owns amazing close combat ability's, because of this I decided to spend my time with Gun head during the practical exam back then in first class answered Uraraka. I'm both happy for you that you have the chance to fight your childhood Idol and a little envy, because I don't have this opportunity, because All might is not in the condition to hold his Hero form longer than a second and this sadly will not chance any time soon, I belief. So you can imagine it was kind of hard for me to find my opponent for the exam, but yesterday I come up with idea after my mother gave me an advice. She asked me why I won't choose the Hero which supports me the most after All Might. I brainstormed for a bit and end up with Eraser Head. It may be a bit strange because of his character but it also makes sense. He has driven me more than once over my limits in the past three years said Midoriya. I am also happy for you and for me its sound like the right choice Uraraka replied. Thanks that me a lot to me, did you noticed that Bakugo also choose him? I wonder why, did he choose him because he wants to show me that he is better than me Izuku think out loud. You know Bakugou he probably choose him because he is one of the teachers who could give him a challenge or even defat him and he will most likely take this opportunity to get some revenge. Eraser Head used him more than once for capturing examples, which annoyed him every time off the scalar as you already know said Uraraka to answer Izuku`s Question. Midoriya nod with his head, while he is searching the room with his eyes. He found Shoto Todoroki who is standing in a corner. It looks like he just wait that his teacher is ready. Midoriya decided to go to him to talk a bit. He signals it Uraraka and starts his way to the corner of the room. Suddenly the students hear small explosions and an angry Bakugo outside of the room. Then the door slams open and reveal a captured Bakugou and Aizawa Shota (Eraser Head). Bakugo tries to release himself from Eraser Head capture weapon but with no results. Eraser Head on the other hand has a little slime on his lips and it seems that he enjoys it a bit to humiliated Bakugo. After some time he released him and Bakugo stomped away without saying a word. Hey wait bro, don't be too hard to yourself. He was one of the harder one for you I am sure you will still pass Kirishima tries to motivate him. They all stayed there for a while to watch Bakugo and Kirishima. The first is running away while he shouts that Kirishima should shut up and Kirishima chasing him throw the room and don't stop trying to change Bakugo mode to a better one. The door opens again which remind Aizawa that he has a other students to face. He turns to Izuku and said Midoriya you are next.

* * *

**This is my first Chapter ever I write, so how do you Guys liked it or don't liked it let me know.**

**In ca. two Chapters I will make a time skip and start with the real story.**

**How said before my Gramma is not the best, if someone willing to help me to find and correct my mistakes I would be very thankful.**

**I have no Questions at the moment for you Guys but don't worry a lot of the will come.**


	2. Chapter 2: End of the Exam

_**I'm sorry guys but I made a mistake in releasing the first chapter too soon, but now I will take my time with writing.**_

_**I have to shout out **__**Axlexington for being a great help for me and my grammer mistakes!**_

_****Disclaimer: I do not own anything from My Hero Academia.****_

**The Next Sun Keeper**

**Chapter 2: End of the Exam and graduation party!**

* * *

Izuku and Aizawa arrived on one of the artificial cities UA own. Aizawa stops right at the entrance and so does Midoriya. Aizawa looked directly at Midoriya and sighed, after he is sure Izuku is paying attention to him he signaled him to stay there while he went into the City. Midoriya nodded and started to prepare himself. He started stretching his whole body and waited until something told him that his exam had started.

Aizawa was currently on a skyscraper in the middle of the city and scanned his surroundings. A park with a small lake is nearby and to his left is a shopping mall. After he decided that he had given Midoriya enough time to prepare himself, his hand slipped into a pocket of his Hero costume. He put a small smile on his face as his finger found a control with a red button, he pushed it.

* * *

Izuku didn't expect the exam to start like this. Instead of a signal that goes off to show him it had started, he heard one loud click and had no time to wonder what it was. Izuku didn't notice that he was ordered to stay on a platform which isn't connected to the rest of the ground. This said platform let Izuku fly directly into the City. Midoriya acted fast and activated his quirk to prevent any harm to him. He landed in a lonely street nearby the shopping mall. In his mind he cursed Aizawa and Power Loader who probably came up with this idea. Then he began to look at his environment and determine if he was alone in the street. He started moving to find his teacher. He passed by cars, shops, and the park. He stopped and wondered if he followed the right strategy. Unfortunately for him Aizawa is closer than he knew.

* * *

Aizawa found Midoriya long ago and followed him quietly. It is time to make the first move he thought to himself. Aizawa took aim and launched his capture weapon at Midoriya. The weapon needed time to reach Midoriya but it had successfully hit him and slung around him. Aizawa make sure Midoriya couldn't move anymore and launched himself at him.

"You are too careless." he exhorted Izuku who is now lying on the ground. He tightened his scarf even more and Midoriya hissed in pain. Aizawa dragged him up, while he is also standing up, moved him towards the entrance.

"I really expected you to be more of a challenge Midoriya." he said a little bit disappointed. Instead of following the order, Izuku stayed where he was and did nothing. This caused a vein in Eraser Head's face to appear, so he started to drag on his scarf, but Midoriya stayed where he was. Now Aizawa noticed a smile had appeared on his students face. That's when his senses started alerting him to jump away and activate his quirk. Sadly for him he was too slow. He could only defend his face with his arms before Izuku's fist could hit it.

The force pushed him against the next wall and he grunted as his back connected with it. Izuku managed to release himself with ease after activating his quirk. Now both are glaring at each other and both started to walk in circles. They are waiting until their opponent would make a mistake so that they could strike and hopefully gain the upper hand in this fight.

Izuku started to speak because he wanted his teacher to ease a bit so he could attack him. "I knew you would find me before I could find you, so I made sure I am most of the time able to look behind me without you noticing."

In his mind Aizawa thought about what Izuku said and he had to admit it that he was right. Midoriya was always near a window, mirror, or water while he was searching for him.

"So I developed a plan to drag you into a close combat fight. I also knew that most likely you would make your first move with your capture weapon. So I had to act that I was captured while I pushed against your scarf with my quirk so I could free myself easily later" Izuku added.

"Very clever, Midoriya," said Aizawa. "I have to admit that you have grown a lot in your time here at UA. Back in first class you would have at least one broken bone." Aizawa praised him.

Izuku couldn't really appreciate the praise, because he thought it was his best chance to attack while he was still speaking. He tried to punch his teacher in the stomach but ended up hitting nothing but air. He looked up and saw that his target used his scarf on a lantern to gain the higher ground. He quickly jumped aside to avoid Aizawa's weapon which hit the asphalt below. Aizawa needed to reposition himself or he would fall from the lantern, so he used his weapon to reach a pole on the wall but was blocked by Midoriya who tried to kick him in the air.

The fight lasted more than 45 minutes, both fighters chased each other through the City. Midoriya tried to end the exam as fast as possible while Eraser Head tried to push Midoriya back to the entrance and kick him out of the City. After some time Izuku noticed what his teacher was trying to do which put him under more pressure to end this quick. Right before the entrance both fighters gasp and after realizing their fatigue, Aizawa charged his weapon again towards Midoriya but ended up hitting the air again. The green haired student dodged the attack and griped the scarf of his teacher tight. He utilised his last bit of strength and with all his might he pulled on it. This caused Aizawa to leave the ground behind and to kind of float in the air now. Izuku pulled his arm back to gain extra power. Aizawa was about to launch a counter-attack, but at this moment Izuku threw him with all his might at the entrance. Izuku knew that he was lucky. If his teacher had a little bit more stamina left, he would have probably erased his quirk.

'It's funny, I guess, in the end Bakugo helped me to become a hero, even if he said I would never be one. Had he not chosen Aizawa and weakened him, I would not have passed. I should thank him even so he would not like it….' Izuku questioned himself. Aizawa landed in the dust face forward and a robotic voice goes off.

"**Student Izuku Midoriya passed the exam!**" said the voice.

* * *

After a short visit with Recovery Girl, who was happy that Izuku has finally managed to visit her without broken bones, Aizawa dropped him in another waiting room for students who had finished their exam. He noticed that nearly all of the students are already here, only Uraraka and Todoroki are missing.

He didn't have much time to release some tension because a pissed off Bakugo was directly charging at him. "What the f*** Deku you were supposed to be worse than me. How the f*** did you manage to pass the exam and kick the sleepy b*** a**?" an angry Bakugo roared.

Izuku looked at him for a couple of seconds while his mind worked at high speeds to show him that his theory must be true. "Aizawa was really enjoying humiliating Bakugo otherwise he would have dropped him here in the first place, but Aizawa had gone the longer way to show a captured Bakugo to his students…." he muttered.  
Without him noticing he accidently turned his mutter-mode on. Bakugo, who heard all of what the green student said, is even more pissed off then before.

"F*** answer stupid Deku!" he shouted while small explosions started to appear around him.

"I guess you are the reason that I passed." Midoriya replied. After hearing this Bakugo's face and mind went blank. "Err…. Kacchan?" Izuku asked while he waved a hand right in front of his face. No reaction. Inside Bakugo's head, his mind started an inner battle on how he should react. He came to the conclusion to destroy the room with a huge explosion, but before he could do that the door opened and the last students together with Present Mic enter the room.

The room went quiet. Mic moved to the front to make sure all students could hear him, not that it would matter much were he stood with his booming voice. "YEAH! YOU ALL DID A GREAT JOB IN THE EXAM AND WENT BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA! Before we release you, we will give you your score. Unfortunately for you, our judges are still debating over some scores, but don't worry, your beloved English teacher Present Mic will save the day for you. I personally created a speech for all my lovely students. Originally I planned to hold the speech for the graduation party, but now we have time left to spend together, I find it a good option to do it now." He yelled cheerfully.

All of the students, except Izuku, groaned in their mind but didn't say anything because they didn't want to hurt Present Mic's feelings more than they already have. They quietly decided to do nothing and let him have his moment, even so it was very hard for some students like Jiro or Kaminari to not laugh their a** off.

Present Mic spoke and spoke and spoke. After some time the door opened quietly and Aizawa slipped in. He placed himself near Bakugo with a stack of letters in his hands. He listened to Present Mic's speech like the rest with a deadpan look on his face. Bakugo noticed him but decided to leave him for now. More time went by and Bakugo became curious. "Oi sleepy b***, what are you doing here?"

Aizawa turned to the voice and realized his mistake too late. He hadn't planned to stay next to Bakugo because it would most likely give him a bad headache. "Isn't it obvious, I'll wait until he finishes his speech, cheeky brat."

Bakugo started to get pissed again because he didn't want to hear something he already knew. So he tried again."Yeah, I figured that out for myself old man. What are you holding there in your hands?"

"Your scores." he said mockingly as a small, sinister smile appeared on his face.

"Why the f*** did you not give it to him?" Bakugo spat out.

"I would be a bad colleague if I stole this moment from him, wouldn't I?" he said with a growing smile on his face.

BOOM

Present Mic stopped talking as a mini explosion with enough force to destroy a tank appeared in the middle of the room. Dust was flying around in the air and many coughed into their hand. An angry Bakugo was heard cursing Aizawa for some reason, but suddenly he went quiet. The dust began to settle around Aizawa, who had activated his quirk. His hair floated in the air while in his right hand he held his scarf which had wrapped itself around Bakugo and his mouth like a present.

"EY, ERASER! DIDN'T NOTICE YOU ENTER THE ROOM. DID YOU BRING THE SCORES WITH YOU?" Present Mic screamed. Aizawa nodded with his head but his eyes were still on Bakugo, making sure he would not cause any more trouble. "GREAT! SO NOW I WANT YOU TO BUILD A LINE AND GET YOUR SCORES FROM AIZAWA BY THE DOOR. STUDENTS WHO HAVE GOT THEIR SCORES ARE ALLOWED TO LEAVE!"

One by one the students got their scores. Some left immediately because they had to prepare themselves for the party that night. Others stayed a little bit longer, comparing results and talking to each other. Midoriya was short on time but he managed to stay long enough to speak a bit with his friends and especially to Uraraka. He noticed he was of the better ones who took the exam, and he had also beaten Bakugo with a higher score. He tried his best to avoid the explosive teen for his sake.

It was finally time for him to go home, he still had some things to prepare. He said goodbye to his friends and told Uraraka that he would pick her up later so they can go together to the party. That was the least he could do for his date and girlfriend. She nodded and asked him to wait for her at the main entrance. He did as he was told and waited for her. She arrived not long after him, quickly kissing him on the mouth before running directly home to prepare everything. She waved him goodbye until he couldn't see her anymore. Izuku let his hand slip into a pocket to drag out his mobile phone. He typed a number in it and made his way straight home.

"I AM HERE!" a voice shouted through the phone, forcing Izuku to hold it away from his ears so he doesn't become deaf. It seemed like Allmight changed into his Hero form to answer the call. Izuku could hear Allmight change back to his real self and decided that it was safe enough to hold the phone back to his ear again. "Sorry for that, young Midoriya. I guess I was waiting for this moment for as long as you did." the former pro Hero chuckled.

"It's fine, Allmight, but you won't be as excited as my mom!" his successor chuckled back. "I could only imagine what she has planned for me." the green-haired teenager said.

"I know what you mean. Sometimes I believe this women is able to use witchcraft, if it supported you on your way. But enough of that, young man, I am curious about how the exam went for you. Don't leave out the details, I want to know everything!"

So Izuku told him everything on his way home. How he was sent flying through the air, how he tricked Aizawa into believing he captured him, and how Aizawa landed face-first in the dust. On the last one Allmight couldn't resist laugh.

"It sounds like you did a great job in your exam. What was your final score, young man?" Allmight asked.

"I scored 89 points and was one of the better ones who took that exam." Izuku replied proudly.

"Impressive, young Midoriya, I only managed to score 82 points in this particular exam. I wish I could talk more to you more, but I have an important meeting coming up soon and I need to prepare myself for it so I have to end the call now. Have a great party and a nice time with Uraraka." the pro Hero said. "Oh, and remember to always use protection."

Izuku stopped dead in his tracks with his face in shock. How could his childhood idol say something like this to him with such seriousness. Before Izuku could say anything Allmight hung up. He decided to not mind it too much and to head home again.

* * *

In front of his front door he stopped again. Unsure what would happen when he entered the house. He gripped the door knob and pushed the door open before jumping a few feet back to make sure nothing could hit him. But against his expectations nothing happened, so he entered the house slowly. He looked around to find something suspicious but couldn't find anything.

"Mom, I am back home…." no response. He slowly headed into the living room and there he saw his surprise. A life-sized cake of Allmight in his Hero-form stood right before him. His brain stopped working and his mouth hung wide open.

"Congratulations for passing the exam, Izuku!" his Mom came up from behind and hugged him. Izuku was unable to do anything because of the shock. His mother noticed and chuckled. She moved towards the cake and cut off a piece. "You must be hungry sweety" she held a plate with a piece of Allmight's hair on it.

"Eat this" she said and Izuku couldn't handle it anymore, so he passed out from his emotions. His mother managed to do what the stress of the final exam couldn't do, knock Izuku out cold.

* * *

_**I split this Chapter in two parts to ask some important Question for the next Chapters.**_

_**The times skip will happen after the next chapter so I need some things to know. **_

_**1\. Who get married with each other? (I have some pairs already in mind and some not. Who is pleased or coursed to marry Bakugo for example.) **_

_**2\. I need names for the children of the couples! So please be as creative as you can. Unusual names have a higher change to be taken.**_

_**3\. I need also help for the characters of the children to make them something special.**_

_**The next Chapter is already in progress. That's it for now.**_


	3. Chapter 2 part2: Graduation party!

**Hello guys I am back with a new Chapter. On the end of this Chapters you will find some information about the future of this story.**

**Again I have to shout out ****Axlexington for his great help and support for me and this story!**

**_****Disclaimer: I do not own anything from My Hero Academia.****_**

**The Next Sun Keeper**

**Chapter 2 part 2: Graduation party!**

* * *

Izuku woke up with a bumming head from his unwanted sleep. He currently lies in his bed and wonder what happened. He rolls around to his right. His eyes meet his alarm clock, which show 5: 40 pm. "No its can be this late mom would have already drag me out my bed and would have pushed me half naked in the shower. At this time I am supposed to be nearly ready to leave the house." he thought. So he wished the tiredness of his eyes and blinks a few times. But the time doesn't change. He realized he is this late and burst with the speed of light into the shower. Exactly at 7 pm Izuku was ready and about to leave but his mother stopped him on the front door. "I won't let you leave before I have a photo of both of us" she insists. "Fine but make it quick I am already late because of you didn't woke me up earlier." He replied. His mother pretended that she did not hear it. "Now hold still and say cheese." She said challengingly and pressed the trigger. After some more photos Izuku was finally allowed to go. Halfway out the door Inko Midoriya reminded her son, if he has some private moments with his girlfriend tonight. That he should use protection. She hears her son groan and closed the door. She wishes to be grandma sometime soon and she has the feeling, she doesn't have to wait much longer.

* * *

He arrived at Uraraka's home at 7:15 pm. He nervously knock on the front door and wait that somebody is gone open the door. He heard some some sounds and voices behind the door and a moment later Uraraka opens the door. She is wearing a newer version of her dress from the Gala who they meet Allmight's friend and former partner David Shield. Izuku couldn't resist too blush a little in his opinion his Girlfriend looks beautiful. Izuku greeted her. Her face lights up in a bright red tone because she think the same about her boyfriend. Inside her home Izuku also greeted her parents. Her parents like his mother insist of some pictures for their album, they also like to make fun out of the young couple. But luckily it doesn't take as long as expected and Izuku and Uraraka will arrive at the party, on the right time. They are would even have some time to spent and so the couple starts their way to party.  
They arrived half an hour too early and notice that only lida is already here. He currently stays for a closed door. "As expected I'm not the only student who takes the duty of a student serious. But I'm disappointed as the class president that only we three are already here. Anyway a wonderful evening you two their blue haired friend said. "A wonderful evening you too Iida", they said both. "Where is your date for tonight Iida." Izuku asked politely. "She is running a bit late because she tinkered and lost track of time." Iida feeling a bit unconfutable and is rubbing his neck.  
This Information need time to be processed by the young couple. "So you are dating Hatsume." Uraraka asked her friend teasingly."You can't exactly call this a date. That is more a Hatsume forced me to keep her company while we are here situation. So she won't publish some shameful pictures of me. "I think that is kind of cute, she was too shy to asked you the normal way and she didn't want to get reject by the person she likes. On this way you couldn't turn down the offer." Uraraka concluded. "She just like really likes you I guess." she added. If you say so both Iida and Izuku looked doubtful on Uraraka. Their conversation reminds Uraraka to tell Izuku later that she already knows about this agreement. On night Hatsume visit the Class 3-A Girls dorms and confess her feelings. So the Girls came up with a plan. Originally it was Mina Ashido's plan to blackmail Iida. Unfortunate for Iida all Girls of their class know the picture, which in his opinion shouldn't be published ever. Hatsume showed them to thank them for their help. First Uraraka resist to look on them, because she felt bad to do this to one of her friends. But finally curiosity won and she laugh like the other girls. Most of the picture showed Iida who again is a test dummy for one of Hatsume's experiments. Some show him in some funny positions on other his face is red out of anger.

* * *

So basically Hatsume didn't have her blackmail material anymore, because she leaked it to all Girls of class of 3-A. Fortunately for her, Iida isn't aware of this fact. Otherwise he most likely would have canceled the date already. The three friends use the rest of the waiting time to speak about other topics and Izuku told the story about his cake. After his story Uraraka couldn't stop to giggle when she thought of Allmight or cake the whole evening. Times goes by and more people arrived. Todoroki and Yaoyorozu arrived soon after Izuku and Uraraka. They were too much in thoughts to notice the three friends. For them it looks like they were trying to stop themselves for blushing to hard. Bakugo,Kirishima and Mina are the last one where arrived. Mina is Kirishima's date for tonight and Bakugo as expected by many was all by himself.

The sports hall opens its doors at 9:30 pm exactly. Students of all classes are entering the hall. Izuku was able to catch some familiar faces. He could see Shinso and and some of his classmates from Class 3-B. They are arguing about something and it almost looks like Shinso and Tetsutetsu are preparing to battel each other. This caused Kirishima to join them in their battel, even so he is completely clueless why they want to fight. But that doesn't matter for the red haired teen. He never will turn down a chance to fight his rival and show him how manly he is. Before it could get worse Aizawa appeared and threatens with exclusion for each of them, if they would start a fight. Izuku hope for Shinso's sake that Kirishima and Tetsutetsu will be responsible enough to not start a fight. The former General Education Student has come a long way to switch in the B-Class Hero Curse. As long as Izuku known him he aimed to get in one of the two hero curses. He achieved his dream after the second sports festival. He was promising on the first and out stands on the second. Izuku and Shinso became friends in the 3 years on the UA high.

"Out of my way nerd I have to hit some scene in Kirishima's head so his date wouldn't end up alone while shitty hair is freezing his a** of outside." Bakugo said while he pushes Izuku aside with force. "Do you notice his face? Its look like he will have a lot of fun, which is probably bad. I mean its Bakugo I am talking about." a concerned Uraraka note. "You are right we should move before something will hit us, like a flying Kirishima for example." Izuku replied fast. They arrived on a table with some snacks they decided to sit down for the moment. Soon more couple joined their table. Asui and Tokoyami set nearby Izuku and Uraraka. Asui and Uraraka are talking to each other's while Izuku tried to pick up a conversation with Tokoyami. He had no success. The bird like student doesn't have a groll against Izuku, but Tokoyami like to be for himself and his quirk Dark Shadow. Only close friends will have the privilege to know a social behavior from the bird and its shadow.

"Uraraka will likely have a longer talk with her friend. I don't want to interrupt them and Tokoyami will not talk with me too much with me. So what should I do now? " Izuku scans the room to find something that will raise his interest. He spotted Iida and Hatsume in a corner and decided to go and spend some time with them.

* * *

**5 Minutes ago**

"Iida come on this will be fun, don't be a so straight forward so whole time. You know we are supposed to have fun here! So please let us dance together." Hatsume begged. "I have to apologized it Hatsume but my duty as the Class President are more important to me than fun. Also you blackmailed me to do this so I won't have while we dance. It would be rather annoying if I can say so." Iida stated calmly. Tears appear in Hatsumes eyes and her face twist in anger. After an eye blink Iida sense he said something wrong. Another eye blink later he felt pain on his left cheek and Sad and angry Hatsume left the room to cool down a bit. This wasn't unnoticed by the Girls from Class 3-A. Some rushed after Hatsume to comfort other glare deadly daggers on Iida.

Izuku crossed a sad Hastume, which is odd because he never saw her like this. Even her dozen failed experiments didn't make her so upset and sad like she is now. Izuku turn around and want to ask her what happened, but she left before he could ask. A curious Izuku turn around again to look on his blue haired friend. He was on the way to go to him and asked him instead what had happen, but after some steps he could fell a deadly force build up and target Iida. For his own sake he decides to let Iida be for the moment. He again scans the room.

"Hello Shoto did you know what exactly happened over there" Izuku asked and point at Iida, who hasn't moved or said a word for a few minutes now. "I'm as clueless as you Izuku. I only heard Momo saying what a big idiot Iida is. Before I could ask what she me, she was gone after Hatsume to lend her an ear I think." Todoroki guessed. "I have to ask Uraraka later, maybe she what is going on." Izuku thought to himself. "Could I ask you a Question." asked the red and with hair student.  
Izuku nodded and Todoroki continue. "I just wonder where All Might is, he is your mentor and a teacher, but he is nowhere to be seen."  
"Oh now that you bring it up, All Might didn't tell the Class that he wouldn't work as a teacher anymore after this year. He said to me that being a teacher was never dream of his and he only take the job to find a successor and stayed to give me support physical and mental. For him his time here was as limited as ours. When Nezu invited him to stay and work as a teacher on regular basis." He thought about it to become a teacher, but he decline it because of two reasons. First he knows that he never be a great teacher this way. He nearly constantly has to use books to give advice to students. So he decided if he have to work as a teacher again, it should be something like a motivation coach, because his whole person as the Symbol of peace, inspired thousands of kids to become Hero's. Second is that his time as Symbol of peace is not over yet as strange as it may sound, but many of his marketing company contact him on daily basis for some PR-Events of a new movie about or a new toy designed like him. I think he is a bit too proud to let the Symbol of peace die yet. Maybe he would finally have retired, if Endeavor would be a good replacement" Izuku finished his dialog.  
"So All Might is currently at one of these PR-Events?" Todoroki asked.  
"Yes he has to promote the game it's called Jump force I think. He will appear as a DLC character very soon. I can't wait to play it. It has All Might in it, than it must be good right?!" Izuku sheepishly stated and rob his neck with a big smile on his face.  
"Could I come to you to try it out? It sounds fun and the old b*** won't allow me to buy a game, where All Might is a playable character and he not." Todoroki has an annoyed look on his face.  
"Sure I would love to have a worthy opponent. Both Iida and Uraraka don't stand a chance against me when I have figured the game out. So they lose fast the Interest to play against me in most of my beat 'em up games. Normally I have relay on Kacchan than, but he most of the time just scream while fighting and once he even tried to destroy my console, because he doesn't like to lose to me. But now to change the topic, out of your look I assume that you dad is still a walking Vulcan filled with insanity?" Izuku ask as politely as he could.  
"Yes I thought he might change his behavior, after become the number one Hero in Japan. He is still the same, but now I don't have to be the number one to defat All Might. Now he wants me to follow his step which is as bad as before. He orders me around like he used to and still insists that I should train my fire side more than my ice quirk. I can't wait to earn enough money so I can cut all lines to this monster." Todoroki stated bluntly.  
After that Izuku and Todoroki conversation turned into a small talk about what they are going to do in the future. Time flows by and the clock turned 10 o'clock. Present Mic announced that the voting for King and Queen is about to begin. Izuku takes that as a sign to finish his conversation and went back to his date. Every couple had one vote to place. Izuku and Uraraka choose Todoroki and Yaoyorozu to be King and Queen. It was a tough decision between them and Asui and Tokoyami. And they couldn't vote for themselves for obvious reasons. In the end Todoroki and Yaoyorozu clearly one and both of them didn't expect that. So they were both blushing out of surprise, when they get crowns on their heads. Somebody took a picture of that, which will later be famous for the first picture that shows the famous Hero Tag-team "Frozen-Creation".

After the voting the slow dance part of the ball started, for the young lovebirds and also for some teachers. Speaking of them, did you knew that the always tired Class-teacher from everyone's favorite Hero Class and the black haired Heroine, who is known for her sadistic behavior are more than close friends? No, you didn't? Ohh than now you and Class-3A know yet.  
That hit all students and some colleagues by great force. The only person who had a clue was Present Mic because he was very close to them. The shock didn't last long. Some students and teachers showed their approval while other like Bakugo plan this fact to get revenge. Sadly for him, this isn't unnoticed by his target and so Bakugo found himself hanging upside down from the ceiling. He tried to free himself for the rest of the event but with no success.  
Round about Midnight Izuku and Uraraka are starting to leave the Party, because they want some time for themselves. Izuku directed both of them to a small hill nearby the school complex. There they found a bench to sit on and to have a perfect view on the night sky. First they sit beside each other in silence but after some time they discuss important things for their future.

Surprising for them, the future that will happen can't planned or discussed by anybody. Not even from the most famous Hero couple for the next Century.

**20 Years later...**

* * *

**So that was the Prolog of the story! What do you Guys think about?I like every kinds of comments. So don't feel bad if you have some critics, the worst they can do is show weaknesses in my writing skills, which basically are no existen:).**

**Now I will begin with the main part of my story. This can take more time than I thought it would. So I will start soon with a second protject which will include Oneshots of funny conversations or situations. But don't worry this story won't stop. The second protject is only a opportunity for you to spend time till the next chapter of this story.**

**I have no new Questions for now!**

**Till next time Fallwater.**


	4. Important News

**Importan News**

* * *

**Hey Guys as you may like remember, I mentioned in one of my other chapters that I would needed more time with the next chapters? It turns out that is extremely complicated for me to write good chapters with too many persons. So I couldn't come up with a new chapter yet and I will probably stop with this story for now! Maybe I will come back when I have time, the motivation and the needed skill to write and at least decent story with so many new Characters and situations. But that will not stop me to write other stories. I can promise you that I will start a new short story with mostly Izuku alone. I don't know what exactly what type of story it will be but I want to write about a organization something similar to the Men in Black in the MHA Universe. If you have wishes or suggestions I will be glad to hear them. **

**That it for now!**

**Have a nice day and weekend!**


End file.
